Long-term postures while working with computers, laptops, writing or drawing have negative impact on health of the users. In the same manner sitting long time at fixed desks can cause fatigue and joints pains. The present invention is a foldable desk which can be adjusted in different heights and angles. It enables users to change their postures relative to the invention while working with computers and laptops. This new desk is mountable on top surface of all kinds of desks, tables or counters and allows users to take healthy postures relative to it while sitting or standing. In one aspect the invention can be used for desktop monitors, keyboards and laptops. Also, users can write and draw on adjustable desk while they can adjust angle and height of the desk to their comfort.